Born of Ice and Legends (Old)
by Jade letters
Summary: Jack hated being alone. It was her worst fear. It's a good thing that Loki found her on the ice that day three hundred years ago. Otherwise, things could have turned out a lot differently.
1. Never say Loki isn't rash

**Disclaimer: I don't have a job. I'm also not rich. So it stands to reason that I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Avengers. I just steal the characters and make them act out my darkest desires. **

***I declare that this story shall be AU and has been inspired by viridianaln9's ****Secret Goddess ****and their other story****, A God's Princess****. I am in love with that story and happily await updates. Thanks go out to you viridianaln9! Update! I don't think I can stand it if you don't finish it!***

****Flames will be used to make my dinner. So I say, haters, go on hating. But if you really dislike this kind of thing, You Can Leave! Have fun reading. I want reviews! Please?****

**-_;p -o- q;_-**

There is a lake. This lake is like just about every other lake out there in just about every way possible. It is not too very deep, nor is it very big. It resides in the small town of Burgress, and it doesn't even have a name. The only notable thing about it, is that every winter, the children like to skate on it. And even that isn't very special at all.

But this little lake, in the times of colonial America, is where our story begins.

-_;p -o- q;_-

A young man walked through the forest. He knew there was a small village not far from here, but he had no interest in seeing it. It wasn't like it would be anything new. Humans had never been very interesting to him. Maybe later, when they had grown more. One could only hope.

No, for now he was content to watch and learn as he strolled through this forest. He had always been interested in animals. Those here and otherwise. They had fascinated him since he was a child. That was why he took these walks. To see the animals. Also because no one ever came out to places like this. Human or otherwise.

So the last thing he expected to find was a girl. Shaking and crying in the middle of a frozen pond. She couldn't have been any older than twelve. And she was tiny. With long white hair falling past her face and unnaturally pale skin.

She didn't even look up when he walked up to the pond. That was odd. If there was one thing he knew how to do, it was read people. And this girl just seemed so _**lonely.**_ She seemed the type to have thrown herself on any passing traveler just to feel another person. Know that there was another being there.

"Hello?" He asked quietly, wondering if not all was as it seemed to be here.

At that, the girl looked up, revealing startling ice blue eyes set in an almost child-like face, that somehow managed to hold years of maturity at the same time as naive innocence.

She looked at him for a long while, then sighed, "You can't see me. Just like everybody else."

He raised an eyebrow, "You are seen by me, child."

Her eyes widened and she gasped, "You- you can see me?"

"Was that not what I just said?"

She gasped again and flung herself at him, wrapping her tiny arms around him and laughing, "You can see me!"

Hi eyes widened and he grunted on impact. He had definitely not expected this. But he guessed that this meant the was right about her throwing herself on random people. That didn't mean he liked it.

He pried at her arms, finding that she had surprising strength for one so small, "Remove yourself from me child!"

She giggled and unwrapped her arms from around him, "Sorry. It's just… It's been _**so long.**_"

His brows furrowed, "Since what, child?"

The smile dropped off her face, "Nothing."

He knew that she was lying. It was fairly obvious. Even for one that wasn't so trained as him. He bet even his brother would have been able to tell.

"Do not lie to me child. It is not within your best interests." He said as threateningly as possible. Which in his not-so-humble opinion, was quite menacing.

The girl, however, was unaffected. She frowned at him momentarily, but then a smile slipped back onto her face. He thought that she seemed overly happy in a way. But also… dangerous. He dismissed the thought after only a moment's consideration. No mortal could ever be a danger to him!

She laughed, pushing her silvery white hair out of her small face with an equally small hand, "I'll lie when I want to! And it's none of your business anyways. And don't call me child. I'm older than you."

He raised an eyebrow. He seriously doubted that. He was very, very old. He simply did not look it. He said so to the strange child.

She only laughed again. That was starting to seriously irritate him. Then she did something that surprised him. And seeing as that was a very hard thing to do, what she did was quite shocking. She did a small flip from her position on the ice, and _**stayed in the air**_. She didn't fall or even go any closer to the ice at all. She simply hovered there, hair and cloak shuddering in a wind that affected nothing else but her.

He had to fight to keep his jaw from falling open. That wasn't what he had expected to happen. Not even close.

After a mental debate that probably took a few seconds to anyone else, but seemed like hours to him, he had decided what he was going to do. He had to take her home. She was obviously not human. That much was clear to him. Humans did many, many things. Most of them stupid. But _**they did not float. **_That decided, he set out a plan. It was very much something his brother would do. This, he was not proud of. But he had only know this girl for a few minutes and he was sure that she would be unlikely to come with him willingly. He was left with very few options. This seemed to be the least destructive of them all.

He quickly muttered a spell under her breath, hoping that this didn't, as some humans were beginning to say, blow up in his face.

He watched as the girls eyelids drooped and she seemed to deflate. She fell asleep in mid- air. The wind she had been hovering one seemed to lower her gently to the ground. He wondered at that, but filed it away for later thinking. He had no time to be wondering after useless things now. No matter how many spells he put on her, she wouldn't sleep forever. He had to move quickly.

He moved forward and scooped up the girl, finding her to be very light. This was not very surprising, considering the fact that she was so small. He turned and headed back the way he came. He knew it wouldn't be too hard to find the place where he had arrived. It left a fairly obvious footprint when he traveled anywhere outside of his realm. And something that big did not simply disappear.

He quickly found it, stepping into a large clearing, taken up by a large branching design that marked the last Bi-frost portal.

He stood in the middle of it, the girl in his arms , and yelled at the sky, knowing Heimdall could hear him. "Heimdall! Open the Bi-frost! It is I, Loki!"

A spinning blue light engulfed him, sending him flying back towards his home, Asgard.

-_;p –o- q;_-

**Yes. I know. Short chapter. Sorry. I wanted to do the next part in Jack's POV, and I object to switching POV's in the middle of a chapter. Unless completely necessary. Yes, Loki found her in the woods. She is only like, thirty right now and still isn't completely over not being seen. Though she still looks the same. Jack was actually thirteen when she died in my story, thought she is very small and looks younger. I think that Loki, die to his immense magical ability, would be able to see Jack. All the others will have to be convinced that she is there. That will be done fairly quickly. I think that if the Asgaurdians were convinced that she was there, they would be able to see her. Because they are Asgaurdians. And they are awesome. **

**How you like? Give me your flames! I want to use them to make s'mores! I want your reviews too! Thank you to those people who are favoriteing, following, and reviewing my other stories. Much love to you! Peace!**

**~Jade out**


	2. Jack never was good with people

**Disclaimer: We've gone over this. Me. No. Own. ROTG. Or. Avengers.**

***Hope you liked the last chap! Sorry it was so short! This will be longer! Enjoy!****

**-_;p -o- q;_-**

When Jack opened her eyes, she saw a ceiling. Now, this wouldn't be unusual in normal circumstances. Waking up and seeing a ceiling was perfectly normal for many people, she was sure. But for Jack, who was used to waking up to either a starry strewn sky, or the branches of some tree, it was a very unnerving experience. It was also very disorienting. Because Jack, who had never really had anyone to _**move **_her, had always woken up in the same place she had fallen asleep in. This definitely _**wasn't **_where she fell asleep.

She remembered thinking that it was very odd that she was feeling like she needed to sleep in the middle of that conversation with that strangely dressed, green eyed man (which she was still slightly giddy about. She had talked to someone!). She also remembered thinking that it was strange that she was feeling like she needed to sleep _**at all**_. Because she, as an immortal spirit, didn't actually need to sleep. Sure, she slept. But that was more to pass a few hours of her lonely time when she wasn't aware. It was better than just sitting there and feeling sorry for herself.

Jack sat up, ruffling her white hair. She was lying in the middle of a large bed. She suspected that it wasn't actually as large as she thought it was. She was well aware that she was very small. Seeing as she was stuck at the eternal age of thirteen, and was admittedly very small for even that age. She had once swiped one of those measuring tape things that the people used and measured herself. She was a total of 4'6" and was very petite and tiny. She knew that she was small even compared to the other children in the villages. Though she could never actually talk to them, so she didn't really know the ages of the kids she was comparing herself to.

But regardless, if she was of a more reasonable size, she would have probably found the bed much bigger than she did now. However, she was more caught up in the fact that she was in a BED! She had imagined what one of these would feel like. She had never felt right lying down in one of the beds of the villagers. It sort of felt like she was trespassing. She didn't really know why. She just did.

Jack blinked and scooted over to the edge of the bed, swinging her legs over. She found that her legs didn't even touch the ground. She was undeterred, however, and called on the wind to lift her down. She was quite used to being too small for things.

She received another shock when the wind did as she asked. The fact that she was lifted down safely by a gust of gentle wind was no surprise. It might've been as she wasn't holding her staff, had she not figured out how to communicate with the wind without her staff. She just couldn't fly at heights without it. And it was still easier to use her powers with it, but she was working on that. No, what surprised her was that the wind _**felt different**_. It was still the wind. It still had that same comforting presence. But it was like it was a different wind. Like her best friend had been replaced by their twin who was also her best friend, but wasn't the same person as your other best friend. It was a rather odd sensation.

She had a small, completely non-verbal conversation with this wind. She found that it _**was**_ a different wind. It was still her friend - the wind was always her friend – but it was not the same one as the wind she had spent the last thirty years with. From what she gathered, this wind was the wind of a different _**Realm**_. Whatever that was. Also, she got the sense that this wind was female. Different from the other wind, whom she had always gotten the distinct impression was male.

She walked around the large room, inspecting it for any clues as to where she was. She was relatively sure that she was somewhere new. Mostly because the entire place looked like a combination between gold and a storybook palace. That didn't even make sense to Jack. But she thought it fit rather well.

Jack sighed and walked over to the door. She pushed it open with a little effort on her part. When she walked out, she saw that there was a rather startled looking man standing outside her door. He was dressed in the same strange way as the green-eyed man. She guessed that he was a guard. For a second she thought he could see her too. Because he stared right at the place she was standing. But then he shook his head and grunted, muttering about shorter shifts. She felt her shoulders drop in disappointment. She was used to not being seen. But she had hoped… for just a second..

She shook her head, as if the movement would dispel her thoughts. She huffed out a breath and walked down the hallway. It was the same style as the room had been. Sculpted and gilded in a strange way that made everything seem to shine. It was very pretty, if a bit odd.

She alternated between walking and floating. She wasn't worried about leaving a trail, she just liked moving that way. She had once wondered if she made footprints. She had discovered, after much experimentation involving several scared villagers, that she did. It was just very hard. She sometimes left behind trails of frost, but the only way to make a _**real**_ footprint, was for her to press very, _**very**_ hard. She had discovered that she weighed almost nothing compared to a normal human. Though she wasn't incredibly skinny, though she was thin. Jack had come to the conclusion that it just came with being a spirit. Or maybe it was just her. She wouldn't be surprised.

She peeked around the edge of a wall where the hallway came to an end. She felt her jaw drop in amazement. She had looked into a huge ovular room. It was tiled, except for a strip down the middle where a glistening carpet led up stairs to a massive throne. There was barely anyone in here. Just two people. One was an old man with a golden eye patch who was sitting on the giant throne with an air of royalty about him. He was dressed in the same odd way as the Green eyed man and the guard. The other was… "Hey!"

Jack covered her mouth after her outburst. She normally wouldn't have cared. It wasn't like anyone could hear her anyways. But the Green eyed man, who had already proven to be able to see her, was the other person in the room. He was talking to the man in the throne.

The Green eyed man turned to face her. She squeaked and pulled herself back behind the corner. She didn't want to be caught somewhere she had no idea what was going on. She had some sense.

She heard the Green eyed man excuse himself in that same smooth voice of his. She listened to his footsteps as he approached. He had a funny way of walking. Almost fluidly. Like he was trying to be graceful and had succeeded almost too well.

A hand was placed on her shoulder. She yelped again and jumped a little. It took all of her willpower not to freeze the world around her in her shock. She had almost forgotten her discovery in her inspection of the Green eyed man's footsteps. She needed to stop doing that. She blamed it on too much time alone.

Jack turned around faced the Green eyed man. He had this look on his face. Almost like he was curious to ask what she was doing here and yet knew the answer at the same time. She grinned at him sheepishly. Then wondered why she was sheepish. It wasn't like she was doing something she wasn't supposed to do. Not like that time she dumped snow in that family's house and the roof caved in. That was bad. Why would she feel bad now? She blinked and molded her expression into a defiant one.

He only lifted an eyebrow at her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

He sighed and dragged her into the room with him. She protested weakly, trying to get away from him and find out what was going on. He ignored her and pulled her before the older, regal looking man.

"Father, " the Green eyed man said, "this is the girl I was telling you about. I am sure that she cannot be human."

The man raised an eyebrow, "Loki. Have you taken leave of your senses? There is nothing there."

The Green eyed man's (whom she guesses is name Loki. Odd name) face twisted in confusion. He glanced at her and back at the man on the throne question written all over his face.

Jack sighed. She had hoped that someone else would be able to see her here. She looked up at Loki, "He can't see me. You have to believe in me to see me. You must believe."

Loki just stands there for a second, nothing showing on his face. Then comprehension dawns on his face. It was wiped away a second later, however. And Jack was left wondering whether or not she had actually seen the expression.

He turned to the older man again, "Father. You must believe that there is a young girl in my presence. She states that to see her, you must believe in her."

The man frowns for a second, before saying, "My son, I sincerely hope this is not some elaborate hoax."

Loki scoffs, "When have you ever known me to jest?"

The man sighed and closes his eyes for a second. Jack feels this odd tingling in the small of her back that travels up her spine and down to her bare toes. When he next opens his eyes, he searches the room until his eyes land on her. His eyes widen slightly and he sucks in a small breath.

She grins at him and lets out a small squeal of excitement. It was obvious that he could see her now. "You see me too!"

His expression softens, "Yes child. I see you. "

She laughs elatedly and jumps into the air, letting the wind wrap around her and push her around the large room. She giggles as she flies around the ceiling of the enormous room. He saw her! Now not just Loki! The other man saw her too! HE SAW HER! She lets out another elated laugh at just the thought.

When she looks back, Loki is watching her with a slight glint of amusement in his eyes and the man has a soft smile on his face. Jack giggles quietly again and drifts back towards them. She lights down on the cool floor and barely notices the fact that elaborate frost designs crawl across the floor when she touches it. She leaps forwards and hugs the man too. Like Loki, he seems fairly unused to the contact. However, unlike Loki, he gently pries her off of him and looks at her. "Child, are you unseen by all?"

Jack feels the smile slide off her face again, "Yes."

Her short answer seems to tip him off to the sensitivity of the subject, so he starts on another, "Do you have any place to go?"

Jack looks at him oddly. Or course she has places to go. She was the embodiment of winter. Anywhere it was cold, she was able to go. She says so.

"No child. Do you have a home to return to?"

She frowns. A home? No. To put it simply, she does not. Why would she? She had no family, and no one could see her. Why would she have a house?

"No, I just wander around." She shrugs. It got her where she needed to go.

A frown flickers across the man's face, but it is quickly replaced by a small smile, "Well then child, let it be known that you are always welcome in the court of Odin."

So that was his name? Odin? She filed that away for later use.

It takes a while before the rest of the information sinks in. But when it does, she blinks and sputters, "What!"

He smiles at her again, "You are welcome here young one. If you are ever in need of a room to sleep, or food to eat, come here."

She blinked again, before a blinding grin breaks over her face, she throws herself at him again and laughs gleefully. It would be days before she stopped giggling at the thought of it.

-_;p -o- q;_-

After that, jack came around Asgard a rather lot. It had been explained to her that she only had to find a large enough empty space and call out for Heimdal to open the Bi-frost and he would bring her to Asgard. It had taken her a while to wrap her head completely around the whole, 'Different Realms and magical portals' thing, but she had got it without too much trouble.

Jack had gone back to earth soon after first meeting Odin. She had needed some time to wrap her head around the _**I'm not alone in the world anymore**_ thing. She had spent a week spreading snow and making kids laugh and just _**thinking**_ about it. When she felt ready enough for it, she had gone to Antarctica and stood in the middle of an empty snowfield. She had fidgeted for a moment, before looking at the sky and yelling at the top of her lungs for Heimdal to please open the Bi-frost.

She had been more than a little nervous.

-_;p -o- q;_-

_**Jack stood awkwardly, sinking a little into the snow drifts. She would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. She was nervous about a lot of things. What if Odin was lying? What if it was all some cruel joke, or her mind had just made it all up in a feverish attempt to give her a break in the loneliness. She wouldn't be surprised if that were the case. **_

_**She also felt a bit stupid. Just the **_idea _**of yelling at the sky for a guy that she had only met once to magically transport her to another realm made her blush, which she thought looked rather odd on her, as it was more of a dark blue color and not red. It was a good thing there was never anyone around who could see her. She had been standing there for about five minutes, just trying to breath and work up the courage to do this. Which didn't even make sense, because there was no one around to hear her for her to be embarrassed about. And even if there was, they wouldn't be able to hear her anyway…**_

_**Jack sighed, silently cursing herself for her cowardice. She was a big girl! Albeit not physically… but still!**_

_**She took one more big breath and tilted her face to the sky, "Heimdal! Umm… open the Bi-frost please!"**_

_**She looked down, blushing furiously. She fidgeted for a few seconds, wondering if she did it wrong. But then she was suddenly swept up in a whirlwind of blue light. It felt like she was being spun at a thousand miles an hour. Most people would have barfed. But Jack, who spent most of her time flying around on wind, rather enjoyed it.**_

_**Then her feet were on the ground and she stumbled forwards. She fell to her knees, panting slightly. She wondered if it would be like that every time.**_

_**When she looked up, Heimdal was smiling down at her slightly, his golden eyes twinkling with silent laughter. "Young Jack, That is quite possibly the only time I have ever been asked to open the Bi-frost and not commanded." He said in his deep, kind voice.**_

_**Jack blushed up to the roots of her white hair.**_

_**Heimdal chuckled at her softly. She huffed and stood up, glaring half-heartedly up at his towering form. He smiled at her and she felt a grin creep over her own face. She flew up quickly and hugged him, because one, Jack had always been a very physical person, and because she still loved contact.**_

_**She let go quickly and flew out of the little house-like structure that housed the Bi-frost. She heard Heimdal chuckling behind her.**_

-_;p -o- q;_-

After that, Jack visited Heimdal a lot. She loved the stories he had to tell; great tales of heroes he had seen with his own eyes, but never met. And he listened. He listened whenever she wanted to talk about the things that anyone else wouldn't have bothered with. It made Jack feel like he cared. And it felt nice.

It wasn't long before she was bringing him food at every meal, because she had asked him when he ate and he said that he didn't often. Jack had been shocked. She knew he wasn't messing with her. Heimdal was always honest. And it wasn't like Asgaurdians really _**needed**_ to eat necessarily. They only needed to do so every once and a while. It was more like a luxury to eat every day. But Jack had thought that it was unfair that he would get less than everyone else, so every morning and every night, she brought him something to eat and sat and talked with him. He never said it, be she was pretty sure he appreciated it. And even if he didn't, she would keep doing it.

But it wasn't just Heimdal that she met. She soon discovered that most Asgaurdians couldn't see her. Just like humans. Loki had only been able to see her because he was saturated with magic and that had enabled him to see her. Heimdal could see everything, so it wasn't exactly surprising that he could see her from the start. But all the other Asgaurdians couldn't. Just like Odin, they passed through her and never knew she was there. But, unlike humans, it turned out that, to see her, they didn't actually need to believe in _**her.**_ They just needed to know that she was _**there**_, and they could see her. Jack had been delighted at that. Not everyone had the ability to just believe in something they couldn't see. That was why it was so rare for adults to believe in spirits. Kids had much more open minds. This would make things much easier. Being told something was there that you couldn't see was easier to do than having to believe in it.

So, that figured out, the next person she met was Thor. It was a very interesting experience.

-_;p -o- q;_-

_**Jack stood nervously next to Loki. She was almost hiding behind him. He had this look on his face that was halfway between amusements and annoyance. She chose to ignore that. They stood in the throne room, which she was convinced was much too big, and Odin sat behind them.**_

_**They were telling Thor, Loki's brother, that she was here. She was rather nervous, to say the least. She had been nervous a lot lately. This time, she had her staff. It was clutched tightly in her hands and she was floating a foot off the ground. She was trying very hard not to make it start snowing. That happened when she was nervous. **_

_**The reason she was nervous, was that the man they were about to tell of her existence, was very big. Blonde, blue eyed, and exuding a confidence that made Jack very jittery. He was also very tall. Add that to the fact that he was also very well-muscled and. Jack was a very small person (once again, 4'6"). She was thoroughly frightened. The fact that he had a giant grin on his face did absolutely nothing to help. **_

"_**Brother," Loki said in a bland tone, "there is a young girl standing next to me. She is a spirit and you can simply not see her."**_

_**Thor laughed a big, belly shaking laugh that spoke of many before it, "BROTHER! Have you taken leave of your senses? There is no one but us and father here."**_

_**Loki sighed, "She exists. I am perfectly within my senses, and father can confirm her presence."**_

_**Thor's brows furrowed and he looked over at Odin, a questioning expression on his face. Odin only nodded a slight smile gracing his lips.**_

_**Thor looked back at Loki and his eyes widened. He let out a strangled yell of surprise and Jack yelped and flew behind Loki. Jack had her eyes tightly shut. **_

_**When she heard Thor's booming laughter, she opened her eyes and peeked back around Loki, who seemed rather annoyed about being used as her shield. She found Thor grinning widely at her and chuckling. **_

_**She blinked once. Then twice. Slowly, a smile spread across her face and she flipped out from behind Loki. She let out a gleeful little laugh and twirled around in the air. Jack flew over to Thor. She spun a little circle around him, happy when she brushed up against him. She didn't pass through him. **_She didn't pass through him!_** Jack let out another little laugh and hugged him. She was honestly surprised when his own strong arms moved around her. She laughed and said quietly, "You can see me…"**_

_**Four people now. Four people saw her. It was almost too good to be true. But she was so happy it wasn't.**_

-_;p -o- q;_-

Later, Jack figured out that she had no reason to ever be scared of Thor. He was more like a big fluffy dog that liked to jump on you and lick you all over your face. You know, if dogs were two feet taller than her and cocky.

Two weeks after their initial meeting, Thor was calling her 'sister'. She didn't know what it was about her, because she was sure he didn't consider everyone his siblings, but she wasn't particularly inclined to ask (nor was she particularly sure he would have an answer). It made her feel special. It made her feel wanted. Loved. She liked that.

After that, it was just a matter of picking and choosing who to tell about her. Thor had been all for telling all of Asguard about her. He was _**strongly**_ of the opinion that Jack shouldn't have to go unseen again. Loki thought that knowledge of her should be highly restricted. After he stated that opinion, Jack wouldn't communicate him in any way besides glaring for a solid thirty minutes. He had to literally get down on his knees and beg before she so much as said a word to him.

But in the end, Odin made the final decision. He decided that it would be best to not tell the whole of Asguard of her existence, but to have some people know of her would probably be best.

She was then introduced to some essential people. The majority of which, were The Lady Sif and the Warriors Three.

-_;p -o- q;_-

_**Jack was once again hiding behind someone. This time, it wasn't Loki. It was Thor. Mostly because Loki had threatened to cut off all her hair and lock her in a room for a week if she tried to 'use me as an agent to your cowardice' again. In his words. Jack was also hiding from Loki. **_

_**But really, the reason she was hiding behind Thor's substantial form, was that in front of Thor, where four very intimidating people. They were three men and one woman. All were tall and had very defined muscles. All also wore that same type of guided armor that everyone here seemed to wear. And all exuded an air of confidence and power. Only two wore smiles.**_

_**Jack shivered. One of them looked like he was from the other countries on earth, or Midgard, as it was called here, that she didn't spend much time on. It was full of people with dark hair and almond shaped eyes. He looked like he hadn't ever smiled in his life. Jack was terrified of him. She's pretty sure that one is Hogun**_

"_**Friends!" Thor boomed, "I have news! There is another inhabitant of the castle!" **_

_**The woman, Sif, tilted her head, "What is their calling?"**_

_**This was said at the same time as what two of the others said.**_

_**One, who was bigger than the others, though not by much, and had a long bushy beard and happy eyes, Volstagg. He yelled out, "Do they bring food?"**_

_**The other, was a man with golden hair and blue eyes that smiled in a way that might have been charming, had Jack not been terrified, and said, "Are they a Lady?" She thinks his name is Fandral.**_

_**They all blinked and glanced at each other. Jack giggled at the absurdity of that. Did they do this often?**_

"_**My friends. It is a young girl." Thor said, smile still firmly in place. Jack inwardly groaned. She would need to explain that she was immortal and was over the age of thirty. But that would come later.**_

_**Fandral's and Volstagg's faces fall and Sif glares at them. Hogun just watches everything. **_

"_**Yes. A girl. And she is in the room with us!" Thor laughs and grins at them, obviously delighted.**_

_**They all frown at him doubtfully. Then Sif turns to Loki, who had been watching all of this with a sly smile on his face, "Loki. Does he speak the truth? Is she truly in our presence?"**_

_**Loki nods, smile still in place. Jack thought he would have looked nice if he hadn't looked like he was going to blow something up.**_

_**Jack pulls her attention away from Loki to see Sif and the Warriors Three staring at her in wonder. Volstagg's mouth is hanging open.**_

_**Jack lets out a surprised squeak and ducks back behind Thor. She silently curses herself. This is not going to help when she's trying to tell them she's older! So she peeks out from behind Thor and tilts her head at them. **_

_**They all smile at her, even Hogun giving a fain tilt of his lips. She gives them a blinding grin in response. Maybe they aren't so scary.**_

-_;p –o- q;_-

Sif and Jack ended up getting along great, though they could never have conversations anywhere near the Warriors Three or Thor (Loki always left when they started talking), or the others got hopelessly confused from trying to listen in on their conversations.

Jack made it her personal goal to make Hogun _**actually**_ smile. She had come pretty close. But she was still working on it. She was confident that she would succeed eventually.

Soon, she was spending almost as much of her time in Asguard as in Midgard. The only reason she didn't spend _**more**_ time in Asguard than in Midgard, was that she was the embodiment of winter. She had to be there to spread it. It wasn't as if it didn't snow without her there, but she was sort of a mediator. Left unsupervised, winter would never end and would be horribly harsh. She's pretty sure that happened once before, when a winter spirit died and there was no one to take over the job for a very long time. Old Man Winter called it the Ice Age. That was when Old Man Winter came in and took over. She had just taken over for Old Man Winter. He wanted to retire.

It was about ten years after Loki had found her, when he slipped and called her sister. She had been so happy.

-_;p -o- q;_-

"_**Loki!" Jack sang as she flew into the library, which was more like Loki's study, twirling as she went.**_

_**Loki looked up from his book and blinked. He frowned at her, "Jack. I told you I was busy. Why do you insist upon bothering me when I am previously engaged?"**_

_**Jack giggled. She had started developing her own signature laugh. Loki thought it was stupid, and Thor didn't really understand what she meant. But, oddly, Volstagg got what she meant. He said it was like a calling. She didn't really know **_how_** he understood, but he got it. She laughed so much, it was half of her speech. She wanted it to reflect her character. Only recently, had she got one she really liked. One full of mischief and joy, in her light flowing voice. **_

"_**You know me. I just love making you miserable." Jack said, grinning.**_

_**Loki sighed and muttered something that she didn't quite hear.**_

_**Jack tilted her head at him, "What was that? I didn't quite hear that."**_

"_**That is because you were not meant to."**_

_**Jack laughed, floating above him, crossing her arms and resting them on his head, "Please, Please, **_Please_**! Loki!"**_

_**Loki sighed and tried to go back to reading his book, which was in some language Jack didn't understand. But Jack was nothing if not persistent. She tapped on his head and hummed little songs. When that didn't work, she draped herself over his lap, moaning and groaning about not having enough Loki-related attention. He simply moved his book and continued reading. After that, she fluttered behind his shoulder and repeatedly asked stupid questions, which she knew Loki couldn't stand. When he surpassed that, only giving a slight twitch of his eye, she settled herself atop his head, crossing her legs and trying to balance her staff on her own head, muttering to herself about how she was determined to make the most amazing human pyramid ever. After five minutes of that, he tipped his head and sent her toppling off of him. Jack huffed and finally settled for draping herself across his shoulders and hooking her hands together under his chin. She rested her own chin on his shoulder and made small whining noises and pressed her face into his shirt. **_

_**Finally, after what must have been an hour of her efforts, he gave a mighty sigh and set his book down, unhooking her hands from under his head and turning her to face him. He gave her a stern and very annoyed look, to which she only responded with a brilliant smile.**_

_**Loki muttered something under his breath again. This time though, she could hear it. And what he said, had her gasping and reeling back. She looked at him, tears shining in her eyes, "Do you really think that?"**_

_**He gave her a look that was almost sad and said quietly, "Yes. Quite often."**_

_**Jack put one tiny hand over her mouth. She just floated there for a second, before throwing herself on him and wrapping her small form around him. She couldn't even touch her fingers together when she was hugging him, but she made her best effort with how hard she squeezed him.**_

_**She let out a gleeful, breathless laugh, not quite believing her ears, "You called me sister."**_

_**Loki sighed and put his own arms around her and giving her a small squeeze. It was the first time he ever hugged her back. She didn't say it, but she thought of him as her big brother.**_

-_;p –o- q;_-

It wasn't too long after that that she was calling Frigga and Odin, Mom and Dad. It had just sort of slipped out one day. It wasn't in any exciting way, but she had blushed Midnight blue all the way to the white roots of her hair. Frigga had only laughed, pulling her into a tight hug. She had whispered to Jack that, she would be glad to have her as a daughter. Jack had nearly cried and had snaked her own tiny arms around Frigga, so happy to feel this wanted.

When Frigga had let her go, she had looked to Odin. She had received a small smile in return, along with a slight nod. That was all Jack had needed.

So it was, that Jack Frost, the lonely spirit from Midgard, was quietly officially initiated into the royal family of Asguard. She received the name of Odindottor, and was added to the family trees, with the name Jokul Frosti, much to the confusion of the general public of Asguard. And so it was that, Jack, daughter of Odin and Frigga, rulers of Asguard, sister of Loki and Thor, was born. And for the first time, she was happy, so happy, that she came out of the ice that day.


	3. In which Jack loves Teeth

**Disclaimer: We've gone over this. I assume that you are all very smart, or at least enough so to figure out that one, I am writing this on my bed in my free time and am not over the age of twenty. Two, I have no patents or copyrights whatsoever. Therefore, it is impossible that I own ROTG or Avengers.**

***I like this story. I shall now introduce the ever important Baby Tooth, who is my second favorite character in the ROTG franchise, despite the fact that she says absolutely nothing. This chapter will contain angst and a teeny weeny bit of blood. Just warning! Ta! Enjoy!***

****Flames will be used to make s'mores and keep me warm in my snowy home! Give me my s'mores! Love ya haters! I want your reviews too… Be not mistaken!****

***** To my 17 reviewers: I love you so much! Thank you for your words of kindness! To ****Dissemination, for being the only person to review twice and for fluffing making my day, I give you special dedication! THIS IS DEDICATED TO DISSEMINATION! YOUR NAME IS WEIRD! I LIKE IT! And internet cookie… (::) Yay!*****

**-_;p -o- q;_-**

Jack lighted down on the roof of a house in some town in eastern Asia. She wasn't sure exactly where she was, nor did she particularly care. Loki said that that kind of inattentiveness was going to get her killed. Jack didn't agree with him. It wasn't like where she was particularly mattered very much. And besides, Loki was teaching her magic. It had been One hundred years since becoming an official member of the Asguardian royal family, and she had been learning a lot. She was now pretty proficient in Magic, thanks to Loki and Frigga, who had been teaching her individually. Thor had also insisted that any sibling of his had to be able to fight, as he said 'in a proper warrior way'. Especially one of what Loki so tactfully called her 'Decreased stature'. She was still tiny, though she had surprisingly grown a tiny bit. It had only been for fifty years or so, but she had matured slowly to the age of about fourteen physically (though she was still the same height of 4'6", much to her confusion and annoyance), before she completely stopped ageing. She looked about thirteen actually, but Loki had checked her physical age. But, because of her diminutive height, Thor had been training her with a variety of weapons, and she was now proficient in the use of many, though she preferred knifes.

That fact, along with being assured that nothing would happen on Midgard, was the only reason that Loki even allowed her to come to Midgard to spread her snow. Which was completely irrational, because without her, Midgard would be plunged into an eternal winter. But, surprisingly, Loki had turned out to be a very protective and caring older brother. So was Thor, but that was expected.

Jack sighed and looked up at the moon, as she had done a million times before, silently asking the same question she always did. She never got an answer, but she still asked. She had yet to figure out why she had risen out of the ice all those many years ago. One hundred thirty, in fact. It wasn't that she wasn't grateful that she did. No, if she hadn't, then she would never have met her family. But besides that, she wondered.

No one ever saw her. It was like she didn't exist. Besides with her family in Asguard, but even there, only a handful of people saw her, and she ended up being walked through on a daily basis. No child ever saw her. And that was what hurt the most, the children. She loved children. When she was in Asguard, she would secretly help out with the kids. Because of Asgaurdians extended lives, their children stayed children a lot longer. She loved to help them out. With bullies and things like that. Asguards number of snow days had increased drastically since she had become a part of the family. It still hurt that whenever she tried to help them with things that required them to see her, they walked through her.

And as she looked up at the moon now, staff clutched to her chest, that hurt was still there. Fresh and sharp. She just needed someone who wasn't her family to see her. To talk to her. She couldn't be on Asguard all the time. She spent months, sometimes years, away. She needed _**someone**_ to talk to during those times. Sure, she had Wind. He talked to her all the time. But it just wasn't the same as talking to a _**corporeal**_ person. One that she could _**see**_. She had told Wind this. He understood. His female counterpart in Asguard didn't really care.

She sighed and looked down, scuffing her bare feet against the frost that had crept across the roof. She knew that there were other spirits. They could probably see her. But she never saw any of them, and they all had their own jobs to do. She had met some. They didn't appreciate being interrupted.

It was then, that Jack felt a very small _**something**_ slam into the back of her head. Very hard. Jack let out a muffled, strangled cry and pitched forward. She usually had amazing balance. Phenomenal actually. However, being unexpectedly smashed into by unknown small something's, tended to throw people off balance.

Luckily, Wind caught her. He lowered her gently to the ground, whispering reassuringly in her ears. She thanked him silently, then looked for the cause of her sudden fall. She glanced up, and when that revealed nothing, she looked around at her feet. She searched the ground for a while, before she noticed an odd squeaking in her hair at the base of her neck.

Jack blinked and reached behind her. Her fingers found something small, a bit bigger than a golf ball, and covered in feathers. It was tangled up in her hair and wiggling madly.

With practiced fingers, she gently freed the small feathery something from her hair and brought it around to her face. Jack blinked again. There in her hands, was a small, slightly disheveled fairy. The fairy shook her tiny head and ran small hands over her entire body, smoothing out shimmering green and gold feathers as she went.

When she was finished with that task, the fairy looked up at her and blinked owlishly at her with proportionally large, multi-toned eyes. She had one eye purple and one eye blue, much like Jacks own eyes.

Jack blinked right back at her. This must have been the little something that crashed into her.

Slowly, Jack let a small smile spread over her face. "You are adorable."

The tiny fairy cocked her head at her and seemed to consider her words. Then she nodded and chirped in a happy way, and smiled at Jack. It seemed that her comment was taken as a compliment. Jack was relived at that. It was meant as a compliment. Because the fairy really was incredibly cute.

Jack laughed at the fairy, "I'm Jack. Jack Frost. You?"

The fairy shook her head and chirped once.

Jack frowned. "So I'm not Jack Frost?"

The fairy shook her head and chirped again.

Suddenly, Jack understood, "You don't have a name?"

The little fairy nodded vigorously. Jack found herself frowning. Didn't have a name? Everyone should have a name. It was how people identified themselves. Gave us a sense of individuality. Why wouldn't she have a name?

"Well we'll just have to fix that, won't we?"

The fairy looked confused. Jack laughed at her, "You. You need a name."

The fairy only blinked at her again, face obviously showing confusion.

"Everybody needs a name," Jack said, "So what'll it be? You're one of the Tooth Fairy's helpers right?"

Jack thought she must be. She knew of only one spirit that had fairies like this. And that was the Tooth Fairy. She used them to help her collect all the children's teeth. The fairy confirmed her suspicions by nodding.

Jack moved the fairy to one hand, tapping her chin thoughtfully, "Soooooo. How 'bout Baby Tooth?" Jack then snorted at her own suggestion, hanging her head and releasing a little groan of disappointment, "I know. Not very creative. Sorry."

But Jack heard the fairy start chirping furiously and when she looked up, the little ball of feathers was fluttering above her palm and shaking her head.

Jack frowned, "What? Is Baby Tooth really that bad?"

She hadn't thought it was that awful… Just not very creative. She said that.

But the fairy only shook her head harder.

Jack frowned again, "You _**do**_ like Baby Tooth." She asked hopefully. The fairy nodded viciously.

Jack laughed, smiling, "Okay. Baby Tooth it is."

The newly dubbed Baby Tooth chirped happily and settled herself back in Jack hand. Jack smiled at Baby Tooth. It seemed, that she had finally made a new friend.

-_;p -o- q;_-

Over the course of a few years, Jack talked to Baby Tooth a bit more. It turned out that, as a Mini Tooth Fairy, Baby Tooth had a rather demanding job. She was constantly flying around the globe and collecting teeth for the big Tooth Fairy, who apparently lived in Asia. Who Knew?

Because of this, Baby Tooth could only see Jack every so often, but she did so as often as she could. As Jack spent over half of her time on earth, she was almost always there when Baby Tooth was let on one of her rare breaks. Jack once said that Baby Tooth didn't have to waist her sparse free time on her, only to have Baby Tooth beat her over the head with a quarter. That little fairy could hit hard when she wanted to. She had scolded Jack for ever thinking that she was a waste of time. Jack hadn't said anything, but she had appreciated it.

It wasn't long before they were best friends. Jack jokingly called Baby Tooth her little feathery golf ball. Baby Tooth hadn't objected, surprisingly, and the name had stuck. Loki thought she was going crazy.

-_;p -o- q;_-

_** Jack sighed exasperatedly at Loki. Why did he have to be so frustrating? Couldn't he be smarter?! All she wanted was for him to understand that **_she was right. _**As per usual. It really shouldn't be surprising. **_

_** Jack sighed, ignoring what Loki was undoubtedly saying and glanced out the window. She just wished that Baby Tooth was here. She would back her up. Probably.. **_

_** At that thought, Jack gasped, cutting off whatever useless thing Loki had been saying to try and convince her. Baby Tooth! What day was it? It couldn't be… could it? But she would never miss… But what if she did?!**_

_** Jack turned back to Loki, eyes wide, "What day is it?"**_

_** Loki blinked, "Tis the 14**__**th**__**. But I fail to see how this is relevant to the-"**_

_** Jack gasped again and flung herself at Loki, wrapping him in a hug. She then flew off him and started racing towards the Bi-frost.**_

_** "Thanks Loki!" She yelled over her shoulder, "And sorry! Gotta see the Golf Ball!"**_

_** She heard Loki yelling after her as she raced out to the bridge. **_

-_;p –o- q;_-

It had been one of Baby Tooth's days off and Jack had been rushing to meet her at their established gathering place. It was actually more like a hole in the ground in which Jack had made an ice chair and bed and Baby Tooth had made a little nest of feathers. They were all iridescent and had a green-blue pattern on them. Jack didn't even want to know where she had gotten them.

Jack was convinced that Baby Tooth was worth Loki thinking she was crazy though. She was her friend. Sometimes, Jack wondered why that meant so much to her.

-_;p -o- q;_-

Jack laughed at Baby Tooth. Over the years, she had gotten better and better at interpreting what Baby Tooth was saying. She may not say actual _**words**_, per se. But that didn't mean she didn't have things to say. Right now, Baby Tooth was once again caught in Jacks hair. Baby Tooth loved perching on Jack's shoulder when she wasn't being cradled in her hands. But, because of jacks large amount of thick white, curly hair, Baby Tooth frequently got caught in her hair.

Baby Tooth chirped waspishly in her ear, obviously not pleased with Jack lack of seriousness at what Baby Tooth obviously thought was a very vexing situation. Baby Tooth was a naturally sweet fairy. It was just how she was. But she could be very biting when she wanted to.

Jack only laughed at her again, reaching up with nimble fingers to free her from her curly prison. Baby Tooth nuzzled into her hand happily. Jack grinned lopsidedly at her, "Forgive me?"

Baby Tooth considered her for a moment before nodding slowly, as if to say _'Ya. I guess.'_

"So why do you sit on my shoulder if you get tangled up three out of five times" Jack asked.

Baby tooth opened her mouth, undoubtedly ready to chirp out an answer, but she froze and stared behind Jack. Jack frowned at her, "Baby Tooth, what-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Baby Tooth had shot over her head. There was a small thump and a muffled squeak.

Jack whipped around, eyes wide, to find a summer sprite hovering there. He grinned at her evilly, dry air crackling around him. And there, on the ground, was Baby Tooth. She was smoking slightly. She looked almost charred. Jack growled and practically threw her staff at the summer spirit, she put so much force into the motion, flinging ice and magic at him. He only cackled and flew out of the way, waving a hand cheerily at her before disappearing.

Jack blinked at his absence. Just before gasping and whirling around. She flew forward, falling to her knees. She gently scooped the small fairy into her hands, trying her best not to jostle her. Baby Tooth's shining green feathers were blackened in some places. She was shivering, as if she was cold, and her tiny blue and purple eyes were half closed.

"Shhh. You're gonna be ok. You're gonna be ok. I promise." Jack cooed. She wasn't sure if she was trying to comfort herself of Baby Tooth.

Baby Tooth smiled at her weakly, moving one of her tiny hands to grasp her thumb. Jacks hands felt wet. When Baby Tooth moved her hand, there was a small smear of blood.

It was a wide spread belief that spirits could not die. That was incorrect. While they were blessed with eternal youth, they could be killed. It was harder to kill a stronger spirit, like Jack. But a lesser one like Baby Tooth…

Jack used one finger to stroke Baby Tooth's feathers, trying to smooth them out like she always did. She hated it when her feathers where messy. Baby Tooth grasped her finger, pulling it to her tiny chest. Baby Tooth closed her eyes and let out a little breath. She didn't give any more.

Jack hiccupped out a gasp as tears started pouring down her face. This was all her fault. The other seasonal spirits didn't like her. They came after her all the time. Baby Tooth was trying to protect her! And now she was… Now she was…

Tears still pouring down her face, she set Baby Tooth on the ground. Slowly, she frosted her over in the most intricate way possible, weaving swirling patterns of a fairy and a little girl twirling through the snow. She set a large, ice snowflake on top, marking where her face would be. Then Jack doubled over and held her stomach, sobbing. Great big sobs that shook her. She cried for her friend. The only one that had ever seen her on Midgard.

Suddenly, jacks eyes snapped open. There was light. She saw a bright glowing blue light, filling in the spaces around her. It was emanating from Baby Tooth's little makeshift tomb. Slowly, quietly, the layers of frost cracked. The snowflake spiraled upwards and floated above Jack. And gently, a small fairy was revealed.

The light faded and Jack scooted forward, wondering what had happened to her friend. What she saw was a little fairy, the same size and form as one of the Tooth Fairies. But this one, instead of having shimmering green feathers and gold fringes, had dark blue feathers that seemed to almost sparkle and light blue and silver fringes of feathers. Slowly, her little eyes fluttered open. They were eyes that jack could never mistake anywhere. One powder blue and the other light purple.

"Baby Tooth?" Jack breathed.

The fairy blinked and slowly nodded, as if confused by the turn of events. Jack laughed. She wasn't sure what had happened, but she was happy it did.

-_;p –o- q;_-

Jack stood in the middle of her designated field for Bi-frost operations. Since neither she nor Baby Tooth had any idea what was going on, she decided it was probably best if they went to someone who did. And since most of the spirits on Midgard hated or greatly disliked her, that left one option. Loki.

"Heimdal! Open the Bi-frost please!" She Yelled to the sky. There was a time when she would have been incredibly embarrassed by this. But she had gotten past that. Mostly.

They were enveloped in a brilliant blue light that sent them shooting upwards. The first time she had done this, she had compared it to spinning through the universe at incredible speeds. She stood by that analogy.

Her feet hit the ground. She stumbled slightly. Jack wasn't sure if she was ever going to get the hang of landing. Straitening up, she dusted herself off and smiled at Heimdal, "Hello Heimdal! Thank you for the Bi-frost transport thingy!" She never had been sure what to call traveling by Bi-frost.

He smiled gently at her, "Jack. It is good to see you. And your small friend. You can come out little one. You will not be done harm."

The last part was addressed, not to her, but in the direction of the back of her shoulder. Baby Tooth peeked out and squeaked a little greeting. She seemed to be blushing.

Jack giggled and flew forward, giving Heimdal a hug and then flying out the door, yelling over her shoulder, "Thanks Heimdal! I'll be back later!"

When she turned back, she had to dodge out of the way of one of the massive columns that supported the Rainbow Bridge. Baby Tooth let out a tiny peal of laughter. Jack laughed with her as she twirled around the Rainbow Bridge, Baby Tooth following behind her.

Jack landed lightly in front of the massive castle doors. She touched one finger to them and ran it across them over the lines of the patterns covering the doors. The door creaked open a tiny bit, just enough for her to fit through comfortably. This was how Loki came up for her to be able to get into the castle. She wasn't strong enough to open the doors even a little bit on her own. And since the guards were unable to see her, she needed some way to be able to get in. She he enchanted the doors to respond to open for her presence when she traced them in a certain way.

Jack flew down the massive halls, towards Loki's study. She flipped and turned to avoid people. It wasn't like she would actually run into them, but she never like the feeling of being walked through. It wasn't nice.

She swept through the open doorway to the library, heading for Loki's designated corner. He was there so often, the Librarian had just set up little walls for him so he could have privacy.

Jack landed lightly in front of him, her feet nit making a sound. Loki looked up at her despite her silent arrival. He smiled at her, in a way he did for very few people. It meant he cared.

"Jack! I was under the impression you would not be returning until months pass!" He exclaimed. He sound like he was chastising her, happy to see her, and curious all at the same time.

Jack nodded jerkily, "Yes well I – Uh- I have… something- Yes. Something. Something that I need to… talk to you about." Jack blushed furiously at the end of that sentence. Why did this always happen to her? Whenever she got nervous, she started muttering and stumbling over her words. It really was terribly embarrassing.

Loki would normally have laughed at her when this sort of thing happened. But he knew how little she liked asking for help. And he knew that something bad must have happened if she was asking for his help.

"What is it Jack?" he asked seriously.

"Well it's…. Oh Odin! Here!" At the end of that, she had reached behind her hood and plucked Baby Tooth out of the back of her tunic, where she had tucked herself and was hiding quietly. Baby Tooth squeaked indignantly, but settled herself into Jack' hands none the less.

Loki frowned at Baby Tooth, "I fail to understand how a small bird-like creature relates to this."

Jack sighed, "Well… I sorta accidentally brought her back to life and she changed coloring and I don't know what to do!" This was all said incredibly fast, her words blurring together.

Loki blinked, which was as close to a shocked expression as he ever got, "Pardon?"

Jack repeated her story, trying not to speak at light-speed.

At the end of it, Loki scrunched up his eyebrows and gave her and Baby Tooth a considering look. Finally, he stood up and gently lifted Baby Tooth out of her hands and examined her thoroughly. Even chanting a small spell under his breath that Jack didn't even vaguely recognize, despite being taught extensively by Loki himself about magic.

At the end of all of this, he only sighed and looked at her, his face a mix of worry and pride.

This was all worrying Jack greatly.

Eventually, he sighed again and spoke, "Jack. You seem to have formed a magical bond with this fairy."

Jack choked a little in surprise, which was very strange as she hadn't even had anything in her mouth, "What!"

He smiled without amusement, "Your magic has connected the two of you. It seems that she had been possessed of a magical bond that had been connected to this little fairy for a very long time. When she died, the bond broke. When you, as you said, 'accidentally' brought her back to life, you did so by filling the void left by the old bond with a new one, connecting her to you. The magic of such an act revived her, as far as I am able to tell now, at least. The change in coloring that you mentioned, must have to do with the changing of Bonds."

Jack gaped at him. That was… wow. Loki was _**good**_. But besides that, a Bond. With Baby Tooth! It wasn't that she was against it. No, she loved Baby Tooth, and had often wished that she could stay with her all the time. But Baby Tooth loved her job as a Tooth Fairy. And if the Bond they now shared mirrored the one Baby Tooth used to have with the Tooth Fairy, then it was unbreakable. And she would never be able to go back to being a Tooth Fairy.

She felt tears welling in her eyes and quickly willed them away. She Doesn't do that in front of people it's embarrassing.

"Thanks Loki," Jack said slowly, "but I think Baby Tooth and I need to…" She struggled for a word to describe what they needed to do, "Talk." It didn't really accurately describe anything. But Loki seemed to understand. He smiled sadly and nodded.

Jack walked out of the Library. She wasn't floating. Baby Tooth followed close behind her. She led the way to her room. It was actually the room that she had been kept in when she first came to Asguard. It wasn't in use and she already knew where it was.

When she came to the door, she pushed it open and slipped inside. She sat down on her still-too-big bed, needing to use the Wind to get on it as always.

She just stared at her feet for a very long time. It was only when she felt a small warm, feathery form settle on her hands, which where clenched in her lap, that she finally looked up. Baby Tooth was looking at her, concern in her tiny eyes. Her head was tilted and she still managed to look like Baby Tooth even though she was completely different colors.

After a while, Jack sighed, "Baby Tooth… I- I understand if you don't… don't want to stay here."

Jack was damned if she was going to force Baby Tooth to stay with her if she didn't want to. Baby Tooth was her friend. She was never going to make her do anything.

Baby Tooth frowned heavily, before fluttering up to her face. She placed one tiny hand on her cheek and stared into her eyes. Well… one eye. She couldn't look into both at once at such close range.

Jack gasped quietly as she felt a small flow of emotion. It _**wasn't her**_. It was like she was hearing voices in the background. Except her own emotions was the conversation she was having and the other emotions were the conversation of the person ten feet away from her. It was there, but she wasn't directly related to them. She didn't know exactly what was going on, but she could get the gist of it if she tried.

Suddenly, Jack recognized what was going on. She was feeling Baby Tooth. Not physically. But mentally. It was all very fuzzy. But what she could feel was overflowing love and assurance. Also happiness, tinged with a bit of sadness.

Jack blinked at Baby Tooth, understanding what she was doing. Baby Tooth may not be able to speak her language, but she still had things to say. She was telling Jack that it was ok. And that she was happy. That she was still sad about not being a Tooth Fairy anymore, but she was so happy to be with Jack.

Jack laughed in a watery way, trying to wipe away the tears that were now trickling down her face. She cupped Baby Tooth in her hands and pulled her close to her. And she was happy. She had a friend. And that friend wasn't leaving anytime soon.

-_;p -o- q;_-

**Yay! I finally finished! That took so long… I have no excuse! I take full responsibility! I am so lazy! Next, I shall get into the other Avengers characters! Prepare for some major time skipping! **

**I can't decide which pairing I should do… Because there will be a pairing! Mark my words! So Jack/Bunny or add HTTYD into it and do Jack/Hiccup… Or some other pairing! Most preferably in the Avengers/Marvel franchise! Vote if you please! Otherwise, I shall be lost! Help me!**

**A shout out to my friend Scarlet Pimpernel00, whom I actually know in real life! No! Jack is not based off of either of those earlier mentioned characters, both of whom's names start with C… Get your nose out of my business! Peace to all! **

**~Jade out**


	4. Walls are evil, but Steves are nice

**Disclaimer!: Me. No. Own. Nothing! My gramarist are bestist, right guys?**

***The vote on pairing stands as such:**

** Steve rogers- 2**

** Add HTTYD and use Hiccup- 1**

** Bunny- 0**

** Any other character from Avengers/Marvel franchise- 0**

**Sigh. No one voted for Bunny! Poor Bunny. Ok, since I hate it when people keep votes open for absurdly long amount of time, this vote is closed! Keep in mind, I will still take your votes into consideration if you decide to give them to me. This pairing can be changed. I just won't post them here! So for now, the official pairing is Jack/Steve!***

****Sticks and stones can break my bones, but flames can never hurt me. No, they shall be used to make my S'MORES! Mwahahahahahahah! And yes, I am a little crazy! Give me your reviews too!****

*****Thanks to ****Dissemination for the wonderful waffle and for having the longest reviews! To you other 26 people who have reviewed, Love You All! I will try to PM you. I will probably forget and fail! My apologies in advance! To Correction, yessss. You are right! I am an awful speller! Look! I fixed it in this chapter! You guys will just have to deal with my small inconsistency! Cause I'm too lazy to fix it in all the others!*****

******This chapter will feature many, many, many, time skips. Just warning ya! TA! Enjoy!******

**-_;p -o- q;_-**

**~Walls are evil, but Steve's are nice~**

_**The year is 1926. Baby Tooth became bonded to Jack in the later 1800s.**_

"Let go of me!" Jack pushed against the well-muscled arms of her brother that were encircled around her waist. Thor only held tighter. Jack let out a little gasp of air and fell limp on him. He laughed and loosed his hold. Baby Tooth fluttered around Jack's head, twittering nervously.

Jack reached out a dramatic hand to Baby Tooth, and also Loki, who was behind Baby Tooth, "Help me! Please!"

Baby Tooth cocked her head and then flew back to settle on Loki's shoulder. Loki shrugged, making Baby Tooth look like she was blurring slightly. _**Traitors.**_

Thor laughed, "Only admit it Sister, and I shall release you!"

Jack growled, "Never!"

Thor laughed heartily again and slung her over his shoulder, before marching off in the direction of the training areas.

Jack gasped, realizing what he was going to do, "You wouldn't"

"Oh but I would."

Jack started struggling tenfold, desperately trying to escape Thor's grasp. She beat on his back and kicked her feet. The fact of her menial height made it so that her kicks mostly fell in the region of Thor's face. This didn't bother him however, and he continued laughing and marching forwards. Jack mentally called on the Wind to help her, and Thor became subject to gale force Winds. His march slowed marginally, but he continued to move forward.

When they reached a large silver door, Jack started verbalizing her abuse, "Let me Go! Thor I swear! If you don't put me down right now… I'll- I'll- I'll do something! You'll wake up and find yourself frozen to your bed! I'll give you frost bite! I'll freeze your legs off! I'll do it! I swear!"

"You must be joking, little Sister!" Thor laughed, pushing the door open and walking into the room, "You couldn't hurt me if you tried! Only admit that I am a better fighter than you!"

Jack tried to growl, but she had never been very good at it and only managed to make herself sound mildly pained. Thor pulled her off of his shoulder and held her out in front of himself, "Only admit it! I shall let you free!"

Jack contemplated giving in. Just for a second. Then she looked at him, fire in her eyes, "Never!"

He shrugged and dropped her. Jack let out a strangled squeal. She tried desperately to stop herself with the Winds help, but only succeeded in slowing her decent slightly, before she crashed into the water. When she touched the liquid of the Pool, everything froze around her. She sank halfway into the water before everything was completely frozen solid and she was encased in ice, her arms and legs sticking strait out in the most ridiculous position. She yelped and struggled against her icy prison. It wasn't that she was cold. No, she found the temperature rather nice. She was the spirit of winter. She had to like the cold.

No. It was that being stuck in the position she was falling in was _**very **_uncomfortable. It was also inconvenient. How was she supposed to do things if she was encased in ice?

"Thor!" Jack screamed, "Get me out this instant!"

He only chuckled at her, "You shall be released once you admit that I am correct. As always."

Jack growled. Thor could be so arrogant sometimes. The rest of the time he was like a big Golden Retriever. Those dogs that the humans had been breeding. He was large and blonde and _**very**_ friendly. It was the times like this though that she wanted to kill him.

Jack turned her head to Loki and Baby Tooth, who had followed them. Loki had a look akin to amusement on his face. Except… a lot less joyful and a lot more calculating.

"Loki! You'll release me! Right?" she pleaded.

Loki smiled, lips pressed together in a way that suggested repressed laughter, "Do not bring me into this. I am quite content to watch."

Jack made a distressed sound and tried to move her arms, but only succeeded in flailing her hands.

"Lokiiiiiiii!" she whined, drawing out the last letter, "You can't just leave meeee!"

He raised an eyebrow, then turned and walked out the door.

Jack sputtered, "But- but-" she stopped when the door closed behind him.

Baby tooth flitted around the room for a few seconds, before landing atop of Jack's head. This, unfortunately, pushed a few strands of her curly white hair into her face. Jack blew at it. When that only succeeded in tickling her nose, she tried her wiggle her hands at it, hoping to push it out of the way.

Finally, she cried out, "Wind! A little help here!"

Wind swirled around her head, sending her hair flying away from her face. Only to be dropped right back on her. This time though, it seemed like every bit of her hair was covering her face, all in a thick, curly, white mass that got in her eyes and made her sneeze. She got the distinct impression that Wind was laughing at her.

Thor roared with laughter. Jack may not have been able to see him, but she could practically _**hear **_the smug grin he had on his face.

Baby Tooth, having been dislodged by the Wind, settled back on her head.

Jack groaned and rolled her head. Baby Tooth squeaked indignantly. Jack felt Baby Tooth's weight leave her head and head her flutter around until she felt a feathery mass settle atop her fingers.

Jack fidgeted, trying to shift her weight in the solid ice incasing her.

Finally, Jack groaned, "All right. All right! Your better! Just get me out of here!"

"As you command, little Sister."

Jack heard the distinct sound of Thor's hammer flying towards him and a giant crash. Then there was a great bang and the pool, and Jack, shook and the ice crumbled around her, so that it was like she was sitting in a bath of ice cubes.

Jack hauled herself out in a way that she knew was very undignified and sat on the side of the pool in a huff. She dug her fingers into her hair and pulled it out of her face, straitening it and running her fingers through it. The curls bounced up around her face when she was finished and Baby Tooth flew forwards and settled on her shoulder.

At the end of this, she huffed and stood up, storming past Thor. She ignored his boisterous laughter. Mostly. She may or may not have frozen his feet to the floor. She smirked at his strangled yelp as she let the door, which now had a giant hole torn in the middle of it (most likely thanks to Thor's hammer), fall closed behind her.

The expression fell off her face though, as she marched through the halls of the palace, muttering about Thor's stupidity. Baby Tooth chirped soothingly in her ear, trying to placate her before she did something stupid. Jack ignored her.

When she reached Thor's bed chamber, she wrenched open the door and stomped inside. She frosted over everything, setting it up so that snow would fall eternally from the ceiling until someone stopped it. She made sure to add a nice layer of ice over Thor's secret stash of 'war spoils' which was actually just his cover for food. Mostly sweets. He had a major sweet tooth.

Surveying the room, she nodded, satisfied with herself. She then floated out the door, icing that over too on her way out, feeling marginally better. She decided it was time for her to go back down to Midgard to check on winter. You know, make sure she hadn't started an eternal winter thanks to neglect. That stuff. It also had the added bonus of getting her far, far away from The-Idiot-That-Was-Unfortunately-Her-Brother-Also-Known-As-Thor.

She floated leisurely in the direction of Heimdal's little hut that housed the Bi-frost. She knew she would get there eventually, and no one would see her, so why not take her time?

Eventually, she reached the Rainbow Bridge. There were two guards posted on either side of the start of the bridge. She sometimes wished they could see her. Give her someone to say hi to besides Heimdal when she first got into Asgard. _But,_ she mused as she watched them both slip and fall on their faces on some ice that had just 'mysteriously' appeared beneath them and look around, confused, _They are so fun to prank._

When she floated into The Bi-frost, she grinned at Heimdal, "Well hello there. Good sir! What a fine day it is!"

Heimdal only lifted an eyebrow at her, "It would be best if you would leave the palace guards alone. The time shall come when they will grow tired of your invisible taunting and resign. There are already whispers of a ghost residing on the Bridge."

She giggled, not at all guilty, "Well then! I'll just have to make sure they are sure I am a ghost! So much fun!"

Heimdal sighed, his golden eyes full of affection, "To Midgard, my Lady?"

Jack groaned, "I told you not to call me that! My name is Jack! It always has been and it always will be! And yes, Midgard." She added.

Heimdal cracked the smallest of smiles, before slamming his sword down to activate the Bi-frost. Jack grinned at him one last time before flying into the glowing portal.

Jack laughed as she spun through the universe. It was fun to do this the first time, and even after all these years, it was still fun! Heimdal deposited her in her usual field in Antarctica. She was sure that the Bi-frost imprint was permanently burned into the ground here. Baby Tooth chirped at her and griped her hair with her tiny hands. Jack stumbled a bit when landing, but then she laughed again and flew up into the sky, twirling and dancing on the frigid winds. Baby Tooth joined her, no longer bothered by the cold temperature, since bonding with her. They twirled and flipped, enjoying the feeling of freedom this gave her.

The Wind twirled around her in greeting, whispering to her and telling her things that only the wind could know. She whispered back, letting him know she had missed him too. She loved the Wind on Asgard, but it just wasn't the same as with the Wind here on Midgard, who had been her only friend for those fifty years before Loki found her.

"Wind, take me home!" She yelled.

Wind roared in agreement, pulling her through the air, sending her where she was needed. Since she didn't have a designated home on earth, she had long since adopted that phrase to tell the Wind when to take her where she was needed. She held her hands out, staff gripped tightly in hand.

Looking down, she realized where she was now. This was Brooklyn, New York. She had visited a couple of times. Once on her search for the Easter Bunny, who she had still yet to meet. She was still determined to find him though. She drifted downwards, wondering where she should start with spreading snow. She started weaving through the city, avoiding people, not wanting to pass through anyone.

In her thoughts, she failed to pay attention to where she was going. Only at Baby Tooth's alarmed chirping did she finally look up from her observation on the streets. Her eyes widened when she saw she was rapidly approaching a wall. A building was sticking out a few feet farther than the others and she hadn't noticed it. She desperately tried to slow herself down, but only succeeded in flailing a bit before crashing into the painfully hard, rough, wall.

Jack groaned and rolled over. She pushed herself to her knees and looked up. She blinked several times to clear her blurry vision, trying to ignore the faint ringing in her head. She may have been immortal, but that still _**hurt.**_ Jack groaned again, for once grateful that no one could see her in this pitiful state. She spotted her staff a little bit away, and stumbled to her feet. She walked to it and bent down to pick it up. When she bent down, she felt dizzy again. She wobbled and lost her footing, falling backwards. She felt another flash of pain and vaguely registered hearing a dull thump that she was pretty sure was her own head hitting _**the same wall **_a second time. She moan and clutched at her head glad to feel her staff still clutched in her right hand, even if it was pressing into her head.

"You really don't have very good luck, do you ma'am?"

Jack started at the young voice. It sounded like a young boy, maybe about six or seven.

Jack looked up, pushing her body up into a sitting position once again, trying very hard to dismiss the spinning feeling she was currently experiencing. There was a young boy sitting in the alley, who's wall she had just crashed into. He was blonde, with bright blue eyes, though not icy blue like Jack's own, more like the sky on a really clear day. He was very small, and looked like he was currently suffering from some kind of sickness. What was really surprising though, was that he was covered in bruises. He looked like he had been beaten with sticks, it was so bad. She felt tears forming in her eyes at just the sight of him. She loved children. Heck, she herself was still physically a child and would remain that way for eternity.

Despite the fact that she knew he wouldn't hear her, she couldn't help asking, "Are you ok?"

To her shock, he looked down at himself briefly, before looking back at her and meeting her eyes exactly, "Mostly. It looks worse than it is. Are you okay though? You just ran into a wall. Twice. Were you flying?"

Jack gasped. He was looking at her! And he had responded! To her question!

Completely forgetting about the pain in her head, she leaned forwards slightly, "Can you see me?"

The boy blinked, looking confused, "Of course I can see you. Your right there."

Jack's breath hitched, "You can see me." She whispered in awe.

She looked at Baby Tooth, who was still on her designated spot on her shoulder, "He can see me!"

Baby Tooth nodded fervently, a grin lighting her tiny face.

The boy got this look on his face, like he was questioning her sanity, but was too polite to say anything. Jack was too happy to really take notice of this though. She laughed gleefully and swooped forward, lifting the boy up. She was careful to avoid squeezing him too hard though, and hugged him, lifting them both into the air. She twirled them around in the air. After a few seconds of this, she realized that people would react badly if they saw a little boy floating in the air on his own, for they probably wouldn't be able to see her. She giggled at her own stupidity and lighted them down on the top of a building. She set the little boy gently down, trying to be careful and not hurt him anymore.

Jack watched, legs curled under herself, hovering above the surface of the roof, in a position reminiscent of how Baby Tooth usually idly fluttered. The boy let out a big gush of breath and dusted himself off, smoothing down his clothing and looking like he was now questioning _**his own**_ sanity. When he was done, he looked up at her, question clear in his eyes. Jack sighed. This was going to be one _**long**_ conversation. _But_, Jack thought, _it was totally worth it._

-_;p -o- q;_-

The boy's name turned out to be Steve. He lived with his mother. She was very sickly, which she had apparently passed down to Steve, who was often subject to illness and was very weak and small. His father had died when he was very little and he said he didn't remember him.

He smiled a lot, and was very polite. Jack liked him a lot. Though, she would probably have liked him regardless. He was the first child who had ever seen her. Something that she had wanted for a very long time.

He loved to babble on and on about anything and everything, something that Jack absolutely loved to listen to. He was very passionate that no one should ever be mistreated, and had a strong dislike for bullies. She had asked why he was so beat up when she had found him, and he had simply said that 'They were hurting some smaller kids. I wanted to stop them,' like it didn't need any further explanation. And, Jack supposed, it didn't.

He had soon discovered Jack's love of playing pranks. He had chastised her for it, saying it was cruel and hurtful to those subjected to her mirth. Jack had explained that she never hurt anyone and he had been slightly placated. Jack was sure to never tell him when she played anymore pranks though.

After first meeting Steve, she had visited him as frequently as she could, loving the little boys company. But also, he seemed like he was determined to turn the whole world good, even if it killed him. She thought that made him deserve more than one friend. Jack decided to be that friend. So Jack got to know the little boy by the name of Steve Rogers. And she grew to love him.

He didn't mind that her skin was colder than normal, thanks to her being the Spirit of Winter. In fact, he thought it was cool. Literally. He asked her to do all sorts of things, always with the ending, 'if you don't mind, that is'. And Jack never did. She was all too happy to do anything he wanted her too.

She learned that his mother told him old stories from her home in Ireland, and from here to help him sleep at night. And she had once told him the tale of Jokul Frosti, Price of Asgard and son of Loki (though she had no idea how that idea came about), and his American name, Jack Frost. And Steve told her that he thought that everything should be believed in until proven wrong. And so he believed in her, though he admitted he was a bit surprised to find out she was a girl.

He took a liking to Baby Tooth too, and even told her she was very pretty, which made Baby Tooth very happy. Baby Tooth never got many complements from anyone but Jack assured her it was because she was just too small and went unnoticed. It wasn't anything against her.

Jack even let him hold her staff. He had a lot of questions. She was happy to answer.

This all led to her meeting one other child. He was Steve's best friend, Bucky. Whom Steve had apparently known for as long as he could remember.

-_;p -o- q;_-

_**Jack floated nervously behind Steve. How he seemed so confident, she had no idea. He was smaller than her! And that was quite a feat, seeing as she still hadn't grown an inch, and Loki refused to help her magically alter her appearance to make her taller and older, leaving her still looking like a youngish-teenager and at the height of 4'6". He looked like he was ready to face an army! Jack , however, was sure she was vibrating with all her nervous energy. She never had been good at meeting people.**_

_**Steve looked back at her, whispering, "Don't worry. Bucky's nice. He'll like you. He'll believe in you. He knows I never lie."**_

_**Jack let out a little nervous noise and resumed her fidgeting. She looked up from her examination of her old brown cloak and pants (the cloak was approaching the state of a frayed and patched rag that she was too attached to, to give up yet, and would soon need replacing) when Steve shouted out a greeting an raised a hand. There was a boy approaching, quite the contrast with Steve, with dark brown hair and eyes and looking tall for his age, the same as Steve, and older than her really was. This must be Buck then. **_

_**When Buck reached then, he grinned crookedly at Steve, "Hey. Finally decided to run away from the bullies and come to me for help?"**_

_**Steve shook his head, his own smile on his face, "Never. Actually I wanted to show you something."**_

_**Bucky cocked his head, "If you found another so called 'secret cave'," Bucky said, using air quotes, "I'm not interested."**_

_**Steve winced, "The one time I try to be adventurous. The one time…" He trails off and Jack is left wondering what happened the last time they found a 'secret cave', then Steve shakes his head and continues, "No. It's something else. Something important."**_

_**Jack wonders if she should be offended at being called a 'something', but decides to dismiss it. Steve is trying to get her more believers, after all.**_

_**Bucky sighs, "Ok. What is it?"**_

_**Steve fidgets, "Well, I can't… I can't show you here."**_

_**Bucky gets this look on his face, like he's going to argue, but Steve just grabs his wrist and tugs him towards and alley. Bucky just sighs again and follows Steve willingly. Which is a good thing, because Steve didn't really have the strength to actually pull Bucky anywhere. **_

_**When they're in the alley, Steve turns to Bucky again, "Ok. There is an invisible girl here with us. Her name is Jack Frost and she's the spirit of winter. The reason you can't see her is you have to believe in her to see her."**_

_**Bucky blinks, then laughs, clapping Steve lightly on the shoulder, "So you finally learned how to lie, eh? Good for you buddy!"**_

_**Steve sighs frustrated, "But I'm not lying!"**_

_**Bucky laughs again, "Yeah, sure." He says sarcastically. **_

_**Jack can feel herself deflating. She had hoped for a second that another child besides Steve could believe in her. But it must have been too good to be true.**_

_**Steve looks at her, sympathy written in his eyes, then he turns back to Bucky, "I swear I'm not lying! She's real!"**_

_**Bucky raises an eyebrow, "You're not lying?"**_

_**Steve nodded vigorously. **_

_**Bucky got this look on his face like he was debating whether or not to believe Steve. After a while he shrugged, "Okay. I believe you. But if you're lying I- swear- I'll…"**_

_**Jack watched Bucky's face go slack with shock as he stares straight at her, his sentence trailing off. His mouth dropped open, before he turned to Steve, "Is that-"**_

_**Steve nodded, grinning.**_

_**Bucky turned back to her, "That's…"**_

"_**Yep, " Steve said happily.**_

_**Jack swallowed dryly, "Can you see me?"**_

_**Bucky nodded, jaw still hanging open.**_

_**Jack laughed breathlessly, jumping up and holding a hand to her mouth. Finally, she sweeps forwards and catches him in a hug like she did for Steve. Jack laughs again. Maybe it wasn't too good to be true.**_

-_;p -o- q;_-

After that, Jack came even more often. She even ranted about Steve and Bucky to Thor, Frigga and Heimdal. And occasionally Loki when he would listen. She got to know Bucky too. She became both of the children's best friend. She talked to them even well after their 'child years' had passed. Even when both of them had surpassed her in age and height. Bucky reaching and impressive height of 6'0", and Steve reaching 5'2", much to Jack's disappointment, as she was once again the smallest. Bucky loved to tease her about it. Steve never teased her directly, but he did laugh with Bucky.

It was when Steve and Bucky were both 17 that things started going downhill.

-_;p -o- q;_-

_**Jack swept into Steve's apartment through an open window, expecting to hear the sound of Steve's playful banter with his mother. But, all she heard was silence. Jack frowned. She walked further into the apartment. It was empty. Not only of people, but of things. There was no furniture. No sign that anyone lived here at all. **_

_**Jack looked at Baby Tooth, "Do you know what's going on here?"**_

_**Baby Tooth shook her head. Jack could feel Baby Tooth's current of emotion. She was just as confused as she was.**_

"_**Steve?" Jack called as she peaked around the frame of a door.**_

_**There was no answer. **_

_**Now very worried, she quickly left the empty apartment. She was getting a bad vibe from that place. Like something very bad had happened. She started towards the orphanage, looking for the one person that might be able to explain what was going on to her. Bucky. **_

_**What she found when she got there though, was not what she expected. Steve was sitting on one of the bunks, an unpacked suitcase next to his feet and looking very disheveled. Bucky sat next to him, silent. Steve had his face in his hands and his shoulders were shaking. There was no one else in the room.**_

_**Jack crept timidly into the room, wondering what was going on. Bucky's eyes locked with hers and he gave her a sad smile. Jack felt her face slide into a look of confusion and worry. Bucky sighed and nudged Steve lightly. **_

_**Steve looked up. His eyes were red and wet.**_

_**Jack gasped, "Oh Steve! What happened?"**_

_**Steve hiccupped, "My mom- she died."**_

_**Jack sucked in a breath, before swooping forward and capturing him in a hug. He wrapped his own arms around her. He started to cry, burying his face in her small shoulder and sobbing. Jack curled up against him, trying to use her small body to give him something to hold. Steve gripped her tight and cried. Jack cried with him. **_

-_;p -o- q;_-

After that, Steve became even more determined. He was sure that no one deserved to be oppressed in any way unless they well and truly earned it. He said he didn't like bullies. He didn't care where they were from. That was probably why he wanted to join the army so bad. He was horrified when he saw the news reels. Jack had been with him. She had never really liked violence, and had almost started hyperventilating when she saw them. She was honestly terrified of Steve being anywhere near those battle fields.

It was very obvious that Steve was _**not**_ the strongest person. He was frail and got sick a lot. He had never been very tall, though he was taller than Jack. Bucky teased them both mercilessly about that. But Jack was afraid that if he joined the army, he wouldn't just come back with battle scars. She was scared he wouldn't come back at all.

It was when he was twenty one when he tried to join the army. He had done it when Jack, who had been visiting him more, and more frequently, wasn't there. When she had come back, he had been staring, almost unblinkingly, at a thin piece of paper, lying on the desk in his and Bucky's tiny apartment. It had a big 4F stamped on it. Jack knew enough of the army from Bucky and Steve to know what that meant.

Jack didn't say anything. She just lowered herself down next to him, legs curled under herself in the Baby Tooth esque position she had been taking more and more, and lay her head on his shoulder. Baby Tooth herself fluttered over to Steve and nestled into his other shoulder. Steve seemed to sigh, and settled into their company. They sat that way for a while.

Jack didn't know how much time had sat in that position, resting against each other before Steve moved, looking at her, "I'm gonna try again."

Jack frowned, immensely worried about him, "Isn't that illegal?"

Steve sighed, but didn't say anything.

Jack frowned, but decided to let it pass.

"You know I'm here for you. Whatever you decide to do." That much was true. So true, Jack couldn't even really comprehend it.

Steve smiled a little, his face lifting the slightest bit. Jack smiled too, much wider than he did. She was happy she at least got him to feel a bit better. It was the least she could do.

-_;p -o- q;_-

But that wasn't the last time he tried. The second time, Jack would look back on it and hit herself for not spotting it earlier. She would catching him staring, almost longingly, at the recruiting posters that lined the walls of the streets of Brooklyn. And the army was almost the only thing he could talk about. He became obsessed with the newsreels that horrified him. Jack felt bad that she could never watch them with him. But she had never been one for gore.

The second time, it was Bucky that found out first.

Bucky stormed up to Jack, murder on his face. He didn't say anything as he pulled her in the door of his and Steve's apartment, slamming it behind them. He dragged Jack along with him. Jack winced at the pressure he was putting on her arm. It would probably bruise later. She healed fast… but still. Baby Tooth noticed her expression. She let out a little cry of alarm and flew up to Bucky, twittering nervously in his ear. He brushed her off.

He finally dragged her into their living room, and deposited her in front of Steve. He was looking at his hands, never once meeting her eyes.

"Well? Don't you have something to tell her?" Bucky growled at Steve.

Steve seemed to flinch, "I- I tried to get into the army again."

Jack gasped, "Steve! That's breaking the law! I checked!"

He flinched again, but didn't say anything.

Jack made an indistinct noise that even she wasn't sure what exactly it meant. She felt hurt. She wasn't sure why. But she did. She felt like Steve had betrayed her in some way. It wasn't a nice feeling. She ended up flitting around the room with Baby Tooth, trying to straighten things out, tapping her staff on the walls, not wanting to look at Steve. Bucky sat glaring in the corner.

After a while, Steve cracked, "Ok! Both of you! Stop!" Steve's voice broke and he faltered. When he spoke again, his voice was much softer, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Jack faltered in her movements, jerking a bit. She turned to Steve and found him looking at her unwaveringly. Jack sighed. She knew why he did it. She understood. That didn't mean she had to like it though.

She floated over to him. She sat on the floor next to the couch. They didn't say anything. Bucky moved from his spot and sat on the other side of Jack's head, which was resting on the couch. They sat there for a long time.

-_;p -o- q;_-

But Steve didn't stop trying. And two times turned into three, and three into four. And then four into five, and so on. He just kept trying. Until, finally, Bucky found him after he had tried again and it marked the eighth time he had tried to get into the army. Jack hovered nervously behind Bucky staff pulled close to her, wanting to say something, but knowing it would loo odd if Steve or Bucky responded to something said by someone who, to most eyes, was not there.

Bucky marched into an alleyway, pulling a large, blonde man away from Steve. Bucky glared at him, "Pick on somebody your own size." Bucky punched him as he was saying it. He was in his full military uniform. He looked fairly impressive. Bucky then gave him a kick to the rear, sending him stumbling out of the alley.

Bucky sighed and looked at Steve smiling slightly, "You know. Sometimes I think you like getting punched."

Steve stood up shakily. He had a bad bloody nose and an already forming black eye, "I had him on the ropes." His voice was stuffy. Like he was congested. Jack hoped his nose wasn't broken.

Bucky grinned, "Sure ya did."

Then Bucky leaned down, a frown marring his face. He lifted up a military enlistment form, shaking some of the dirt off it. He sighed, "How many times is this?"

Examining it Bucky scoffed, "Oh. Your from Paramus now?"

"You know it's illegal to lie on your enlistment form. But seriously? Jersey?" The last part of Bucky's sentence was more sarcastic than scolding.

Steve wiped at the blood on his face and Jack couldn't contain herself anymore. She let out a little wail and flew to Steve. She checked him over, worrying about all of the fighting he was doing lately.

"You need to stop doing this to yourself!" She moaned. Then she pulled back, crossing her arms, "But I'm still mad at you."

Bucky laughed a little at her. Steve smiled minutely, before it dropped off his face.

He surveyed Bucky in his uniform, "You get your orders?"

Jack immediately deflated. Steve had wanted to leave and join the army for ages. And now Bucky was doing exactly that. It _**hurt.**_

__Bucky smiled at Steve sadly, glancing over at Jack, who still floated next to him, "The 107th. Sargent James Barnes, " Jack had to repress a snicker at Bucky's real name, despite the seriousness of the situation, "Shipping out for England, first thing tomorrow."

That got rid of her laughter. That got rid of it really quick.

Steve sighed and dusted off his jacket again, muttering, "We should be going."

Bucky nodded a tiny bit, before smiling and grabbing Steve's shoulder, and pulling him into one of those 'manly' hugs that Jack never really understood. It was a hug. Why not just call it that? Why does everything have to manly?

"Come on! It's my last night! We gotta get you cleaned up!" Bucky laughed. Then he whispered to Steve, but not low enough that Jack didn't hear, "And we gotta work on makin' Jackie over there not mad at you."

Jack made an indignant noise and hit him upside the head with her staff. Baby Tooth squeaked indignantly with her and stabbed Bucky hand and chided him. Bucky ended up running down the street, Jack chasing him, and Steve trailing behind. All much to the confusion of the general public.

-_;p -o- q;_-

Jack ended up leaving when Bucky brought other girls into the equation. He had planned something of a double date with him, Steve and two very giggly girls, who Jack detested at an almost molecular level. She was planning to go with them and silently see what ever weird, science convention they were planning to go to. But she refused to become a third wheel, or, as the case may be, fifth wheel, if two of the other people she was with couldn't even actually see her. She had some pride.

So when they started approaching two young women who looked much older than Jack herself, she quietly edged herself out of the situation, with a quiet goodbye to Steve. She floated up to the top of the magnificently large globe that was in the center of the convention and sat on it, her legs hanging.

She sighed, staring up at the moon staff clutched to her chest. Baby Tooth, sensing something was wrong, fluttered up to Jack's face and waved a tiny hand in front of her eyes. Jack blinked and focused on Baby Tooth.

Baby Tooth tilted her head and made a concerned face.

Jack sighed again, "I don't know Baby Tooth. I guess I'm just worried. What with Bucky going off to try and kill people and Steve not able to think about doing anything else but following him… I just don't know anymore."

Baby Tooth twittered at her.

Jack laughed catching her meaning and throwing her arms out and waiving her staff around, "Ya. I get that. They just might be better off for it. Learn that just because they've got enough testosterone to do it, doesn't make it a good idea."

Then Jack sighed again, putting her face in her hands. She knew she didn't really mean that. She didn't want them to go. It scared her. To think of them not coming back. She didn't know what she would so if that happened. She had Thor and Loki and Sif and the warriors. But Steve and Bucky had been the first children that had ever seen her. And she had grown very attached to them. She flinched at her own thought. She was starting to think like Loki.

Jack sighed again, "I'm scared they're going to die."

Baby Tooth frowned and chirped at her, shaking her head.

"But you don't know that!"

Baby Tooth fluttered down and nuzzled her soft feathery head against her cheek. Jack cupped her hands around Baby Tooth, taking a deep, shuddering breath.

"You're right. I'm being irrational."

Baby Tooth twittered again, but this time it was more happy.

Jack sighed and glanced down. Not spotting Steve or Bucky and his lady friends, she flew off into the night.

-_;p –o- q;_-

Then next day, she crept carefully into Bucky and Steve's apartment. _No. Just Steve's now, _she corrected herself sadly. She walked into the living room, and finding no one there, moved on to the bedroom. They hadn't been able to afford to buy a two bedroom flat, so they had settled for sharing the room, using two mattresses and alternation who got the actual bed.

She found Steve stuffing a very small amount of things into an even smaller bag.

"What's going on?" She asked, eyebrows creased.

Steve glanced up at her, "I got into the army."

Jack blinked. "What?"

Steve actually looked up at her this time, "The army. I got into the army."

Jack almost tipped over. The room was spinning. That probably wasn't good.  
She felt a gentle hand on her back, leading her over to the bed. Steve sat her down and gently pulled her staff from her hand sitting next to her. They didn't say anything. They did that a lot. It was what they did when they didn't know what to do.

Eventually, Steve just started talking, "There was a man. Dr. Erskine, " Steve laughed a little, "You won't believe this, but he was German. He- he told me about a special program. Gave me a chance to be a part of it. I said yes."

Jack sniffed, suddenly finding tears in her eyes, for no reason she could really discern, "Well that's good then. This is what you wanted isn't it?"

"Yes…"

Jack rubbed at her eyes, then slammed her hands down on her legs, "Good! Good…"

She didn't even know why she was acting like this. This was irrational. It was a good thing. Now Steve got to go to the army with Bucky and he'll be happy. She was being stupid. Right?

"Jack-" Steve put his hand on her's but she pulled it away.

"It's a good thing! You- you can go and do what you want!"

She felt Steve's arms fold around her and she found herself breaking down. She turned around and buried her face in his shoulder. He only held her tighter.

When she was done, she pulled back and wrapped her hands in her old sweater that she had gotten to replace her rapidly disintegrating cloak, and wiped at her eyes. She laughed a little, sniffing, "I don't even know why I'm crying."

Steve laughed a little.

Jack turned back to him, hugging him. She just stayed that way for a while.

Jack took a deep breath, "I'm gonna be with you. Don't think you can get rid of me that easily."

Jack felt Steve's hand on her head, "I know Jack. I know."

She hugged him tighter, "Just- don't die okay?"

He laughed, "Ok."

Jack pulled back and sniffed once more, before morphing her face into a grin, "So what are you waiting for? What do ya want to do?"

Steve laughed at her and started talking. But Jack wasn't really listening. She was thinking how it was so strange that the thought of Steve dying, hurt even more than Bucky.

-_;p -o- q;_-

**Yay! I'm done! Well… not really. The Captain America arch is not yet finished! I just decided to split it up because this chapter was getting way to long for me to keep track of. **

**I felt like I was sort of neglecting Baby Tooth for a bit there, so I gave her and Jack a little moment. I added some Steve and Jack Fluff there at the end. Jack always struck me as the sort of person to not get too attached to easily, but once she did, she is forever loyal. This took so long to write! I was originally planning to have the entire Captain America arch as just one chapter, but I realized that such a chapter would be absurdly long, and I just didn't have the patience to write it. The next one will most likely cover the rest of it. And if not all, then most! I got the prologue done! Imagine weak cheering. Yeah…**

**I seriously love the name of this chapter! It just makes me smile! It's so funny! I just love my weird creative genius sometimes. You know… when it's there. And not on some exotic vacation and out of my use. Did anyone notice my tribute to Monty Python in the beginning? When Jack is yelling at Thor?**

**Tell me, do you guys think I should put in any Peggy/Steve stuff, or just stick with Steve/Jack? I was thinking of making them just friends… but I don't know anymore. O well! Tell me your thoughts! Oh! And yay! Fourteen pages! Longest chapie ever! Imagine my squeak of joy.**

**~Jade out**


	5. Notifications

Hey guys. Not a real chapter. No. This is simply me telling all you wonderful readers that this story is undergoing a complete overhaul and being reposted as a separate story. This version will remain up for continued viewing, but is now officially and permanently abandoned and will undergo no further updating. Sorry to any upset about this, but I feel that the edits exponentially improve the story and I like the new version much better.

~Jade out


End file.
